The Legend of Zelda: The Chorus of Souls
by LinkLord
Summary: When my friend comes over, we are sucked into the Zelda game prototype I'm making. In the game we have all my characters to help us survive impossible foes. But when the game tampers with reality, will I be able to stop what I created?
1. The First Thought

**HURRAH for computers! Without them, life'd have no meaning.**

**Link: Oh stop.**

**Me: Why don't you make me?**

**Link: K pulls out Master Sword**

**Me: AUUGGHHH! I WAS KIDDING!!!**

**Link: You should've said that.**

**Me: Oww...my spine...**

**Link: Shut up you stupid-**

**Midna: WHOA! Is there something you were gonna say, Link?**

**Link: Umm...not really.**

**Me: Hey Midna! Say the first disclaimer and Link say the second!**

**Midna: LinkLord owns nothing (except a-)**

**Me: A BU BUP! No talking about THAT specific thing, k?**

**Link: LinkLord likes pie.**

**Me: I like that disclaimer! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

**The First Thought**

I drummed my fingers on the desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. My

mom came in, telling me that someone was on the phone for me. I thanked her,

then picked up the phone and said, "Hello." "_Hey Durza_!" Durza is my nickname.

Don't ask me why because I have no clue. "Hi! Notice that saying 'Hi Durza!'

doesn't tell me who you are." "_Oh, well SORRY Mr. Touchy. Anyway, I figured I _

_could maybe come over to your house?_" "Still don't know who you are." I

repeated. "_Oh yeah! My name, and you know who I am, is EITAK._" "Oh, hi

Eitak!" (for those of you who have already figured out how I made that

nickname, don't tell anyone and you get 100 Rupees) _"Whatcha doin'? My mom _

_changed her mind, so I can come over!_" "Sounds good. Be here by 8:00; I

wanna show you something on my new game." "_Okay! Bye!_"

Sure enough the doorbell rang at 8:01 (SHE WAS LATE!) and

I opened the door to see Eitak holding a backpack. "What's in there?" I asked,

pointing to it. "Stuff." Eitak replied, setting the pack on the sofa in the living

room before sitting cross-legged in front of our TV. "What kinda stuff?" "Stuff

stuff." "Oh..." She got my Gamecube out and turned it on. "Hey! You've got

Twilight Princess in here!" she exclaimed. "Duh. I don't play the

PS2 anymore. It's like the game Jak and Daxter; after a while, it just gets plain

boring. Besides, my hands have adjusted to the GC controllers now."

Eitak watched me get the game started, and we watched the ENTIRE

opening with the music in the background. She asked me about Diababa,

Fyrus and the other things. However, after I had showed her how easy it was to

Ganon she got very VERY bored. "Come on, Durza! Hey, weren't you making a

prototype video game? And didn't you write a story about it?" "Yeah. Want

me to show you?" "Duh." I went to my room and got the disc from my computer

before bringing it down and setting it in the GameCube.

The game started, showing a strange-looking Link in a black outfit with a cape

and a hood. Silver gloves shown on his hands as he rode Epona towards a huge

castle-apparently Hyrule Castle. He rode up to the gate and

got off Epona, tethering her to the pole near

a drawbridge before entering. A sinister-sounding

music started to play as Link looked around, unsheathing

his sword. An evil laugh sounded from the far corner of the room,

and Ganondorf--dressed in red-and-black--stepped from the shadows. Behind

him was the outline of Princess Zelda's limp form. "You have come far,

Hero." the Gerudo King murmured. "However, you cannot

stop me! This time, Hyrule is MINE!!!" with an evil

laugh, Ganondorf cast Link away to a different world

before seating himself on the throne. "The fool

cannot stop me now, for I have it.

And he will not get it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:****Hooray!**

**Link: Hooray for me, for this chapter, or for you?**

**Me: In a way, all of them.**

**Link: Oh...**

**Midna: HEY! What about me?**

**Me: I didn't forget about you. You'll have an important role later in the story.**

**Midna: YAY!!! What is it?**

**Me: You'll find out. Read and review, please! However, ANY flames will be fed to a certain species of creature seen later in this story.**

**Link: **_**AND?**_

**Me: sighs and sorry for such a dang short chapter. I'll make longer ones! Swear!**

**Eitak: You'd better, Durza/LinkLord.**

**Me: WHAT THE --removed-- ?!?! How did you get here?!?**

**Eitak: Simple. I crossed the lime between reality and imagination to get into this story I've never heard of.**

**Me: Oh. Well that makes sense...HOORAY!!!**


	2. The Portal

**Yay! Chapter 2!!!!!**

**Link: Well, it took you long enough.**

**Me: For some reason, I like nighttime...**

**Midna: Tell someone who cares.**

**Me: YOU care!**

**Midna: Oh yeah...LinkLord owns nothing!**

**Link: And he likes pie!**

**Me: I sure do! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Portal**

I frowned at the game: The intro had stopped playing. Furiously, I

pounded on the GameCube. It beeped at me.

"Durza, your game console doesn't like you." Eitak

stated, trying to be serious. "Oh shut up."

I snapped, doing ''the Stitch'' voice. "Hey,

what is that?" Eitak asked, pointing at the screen. I

looked and saw the Ganondorf looking directly

at us. "You are next." he hissed. "Huh." I thought. "Don't remember

putting THAT into the programming..." Ganondorf raised his arms

and blasted...to us it was the screen. I have no idea what the

--removed-- it was to him. A purple portal opened up and I yelped, grabbing the

couch. Eitak, still sitting cross-legged, was being slowly pulled into the portal.

"Hey Durza, does your game always do this?" she asked slowly. "Shut the

--removed-- in the name of a --removed-- up!!!" I roared before being

sucked into the portal. "Oh. This might be bad." Eitak said before the

vortex drew her in too.

We landed with _THUD_ on some earth. "HOLY CRAP!!!" I shouted.

"This is Fekkelran!" "What?" "Fekkelran." Eitak stared blankly

at me. "The place Link was sent to." I explained impatiently. "_O_

_hero and heroine, the seven lands surrounding Hyrule need your_

_help._" Yep. 100 functional. "I've got good news and bad news,

Eitak." I said, looking around. "The good news: this game is

functioning properly. the bad news: we're inside the game while

it's playing, so anything can happen as long as it follows the story-

line I put in the game." "But you made the game. Couldn't you just, y'know,

stop it?" Eitak asked. Suddenly, gold armor and another armor set, except black,

fell from the sky. With it came a huge broad sword bigger than me and a long

poleaxe. I caught the broadsword and Eitak caught the poleaxe. In 3-D,

the armor landed and became attached to me and Eitak. I was wearing the black

platemail. "COOL!" Eitak exclaimed. A 15-year-old man walked over to us. His

black cloak billowed in the wind, giving only tormenting flashes of his facial

features behind his hood. His gleaming silver gloves seemed to glow in the

sunlight. At his side was a long sword, on his back a shield. "I take it you are the

ones who the Goddesses ask for?" the man wondered. "Who is that?" Eitak

asked me. "Do you suffer from short term memory loss or something?!? We

saw this exact same guy tethering _Epona_ to a pole five minutes ago! Not even

that long!" "So? Who is he?" I groaned and smacked myself in the face. "HE'S

LINK, YOU --removed-- BLOCKHEAD!!!" "Oh!" Eitak marveled. "Is she

gonna be okay?" Link asked, lowering his hood. "Right now I don't even

care any more." I replied. "I am heading to the center of this land. In case

you didn't know, it is called Vellinraka." "I know! I am...umm...well aquainted

with this land. So anyway, let's get to the Castle of Wind!" I exclaimed. "Do

you know why Ganondorf sent me here?" Link asked. I laughed and told him,

"Buddy, let's just say that Ganondorf isn't the one pulling the strings here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me, Link & Midna (Eitak was a spoilsport) Ooohhh! Cliffhanger!**

**Me: That was so dramatic!**

**Midna: I loved it!**

**Link: You people will read anything.**

**Me: Hey, the more people reading this, the more people can**

**admire you while they do it.**

**Link: FOR THE LOVE OF THE THREE GODDESSES,**

**DON'T STOP READING!!!**

**Me & Midna: Hee hee.**

**Me: Read and review! By the way, anyone who correctly**

**guesses what the first intrument in the chorus is will get 5,000**

**Rupees! Here's your list of choice:**

**Ocarina**

**Drums**

**Guitar**

**Pipes**

**Flute**

**The Rod**

**Harp**

**The Voice**


	3. The Revealing

**HURRAH for computers! Without them, life'd have no meaning.****Yay! Chapter 3!**

**Link: At least you didn't take too long this time.**

**Midna: So when am I gonna get to be in the story?**

**Me: If I told you now, it'd ruin the next 2 chapters. Enjoy!**

**Link: By the way, the instrument first in the chorus is...**

**Me, Midna & Link: The Ocarina of Time!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Revealing**

I walked down the path with Eitak and Link. "Hey Durza," Link started,

"What are you two doing here anyway?" "Ganondorf sent us here, same

as you." I replied. Ahead was the Castle of Time.

After we got to the entrance, two guards stopped us. "Halt! Speak your

business!" one of them demanded. "My name is Durza, I hail from you

don't need to know, and I demand that you let us through." I replied

simply. Eitak and Link gaped at me as the guards stepped aside to admit

us. "Durza," the Queen of Time started," I am glad you're here." "Yeah, well,

you need all the help you can get." I replied. "Hero of Time, you must recover

your Ocarina which is hidden deep within the Forest." The Queen stated. "My

leige, I will be honored to help." Link replied. "Then let's go!" I said, driving

them out of the castle.

That night, we sat around the campfire Link had made. "Wait here." I said before

walking off into the woods. I unsheathed my broadsword as I went and,

moments later, returned with a dead pair of birds. "Let's eat." I stated before

handing the birds out. I then produced from my coat a rabbit and cooked it

before eating.

Afterwards, we all put out the fire and got moving. "The temple is close." I

whispered. Suddenly, the brush rustled, and a trio of quadruped figures

leaped out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry! It's just that I decided to make a long chapter short.**

**Link: Does anyone have a guess as to what the creatures were?**

**Me: There'll be an action scene next chapter!**

**Midna: Pick which you think it is from this list:**

**Wolfos**

**Takkuri**

**Like-like**

**Leever**

**Peahat Brood**

**Poe**

**Me: See ya next chapter!**

**P.S. REALLY sorry!**


	4. The Ambush

**Hooray! Time for Chapter 4!**

**Link: You said there'd be an action scene here?**

**Yup.**

**Midna: So let's get on with it!**

**For those of you who guessed the enemy( meaning**

**YOU, ZombieDragon) it is--**

**All: The Wolfos!**

**Midna: LinkLord owns nothing!**

**Link: And he likes PIE!**

**Pumpkin pie to be exact! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Ambush**

"Link! You take the one on the right! Eitak, the one on the left!" I cried,

readying my broadsword. The Wolfos eyed me with its topaz-colored

eyes. Then it growled and leaped at me. I put my broadsword up and it clamped

it's jaws on my sword. My legs buckled from the effort of holding it at bay.

---------Link's POV--------

I swung my sword at the Wolfos. It missed by a hair's breadth and my sword

smashed into a tree trunk while the Wolfos did its equivilant to laughter,

watching as I tried to yank my sword from the trunk. I freed my blade and

twisted, letting go of the handle. The Wolfos then yelped and jumped to a

nearby branch as the blade streaked past. However, I managed to hit it this time,

and when I jumped up to pull out the sword it had the Wolfos's left arm pinned

to the trunk. Blood streamed from it's wound. I smiled as I pulled the sword out.

Below me, the other two were just as occupied.

-----Eitak's POV-----

I yelled as the Wolfos jumped past. Its claw sunk into my sword arm, and with a

grunt I was forced to drop the weapon. The Wolfos landed on it's feet, skidding

to a stop several feet away. I held my arm and jumped backwards as it jumped

at me again. Then I called, "Durza! Sword!" he grabbed my sword in mid-jump,

twisted and threw it at me. I ducked and caught it, then stabbed it. It howled

and died, the Wolfos's full weight falling on me. "Oh my god," I whispered,

straining to hold it up with one hand while extracting my sword. "What do

these things eat?" I then decided I did _not_ want to know, and I jumped

into the brush to watch the other two.

---Link's POV---

I backflipped and thrust my sword into it's fur. With a growl, the Wolfos

twisted and bit my shoulder. But I had scored a hit, and it's tail fell

away. My shoulder was blasted with mind-numbing pain, and with a

yell of anguish I thrust my elbow into the side of its face. It yelped

and landed on its side in the dirt, its right eye twitching from where

I struck it. Then it got back up, swaying from all the hits it had taken. Luckily

it had chosen to nibble on my shield arm. The bad thing about this was

I no longer had a means of defense, but I could still wield my

sword. I charged and caught it on the hip, blood now flowing from all three

wounds. I was surprised it hadn't passed out from blood loss. Then

it roared defiantly, swaying left and right as it made a final attempt

to throttle me. I swiftly sidestepped and, with deadly percision,

beheaded the beast. The head flew through the air and landed in the underbrush

where I heard an ''Ewww!!'' Guessing that's where Eitak had chosen to hide.

----My POV---

The Wolfos was different from the others. It had spikes on its shoulders, many

scars all over it, and it lacked any fear.

Lovely. I've got a deranged Wolfos Alpha on my hands.

I charged with a yell and swung my broadsword. It jumped and struck out with

it's claw. I caught it with my hand, ignoring the excruciating pain

radiating from my hand as the claws sunk deep into my skin. I used it's

strength against it and swung my arm. It was forced to let go, else it would hit

a tree. It landed and charged again. Panting, I brought my sword into a vertical

strike just as the Wolfos Alpha tried once more, blocking the blow from its teeth.

Then I kicked it in the chin, distracting it enough to allow me to twirl, then with

good timing strike the side of its face. A gaping wound shone at me as the

shuddered away. Probably returning to the pack, I decided. I let it go.

If it was going to return for revenge with the pack, I'd let it. I could

use all the practice I could get. I then checked on the other two before

we hitched our packs back onto our backs and continued to the Temple

of Time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woohoo! How's THAT for an action scene?**

**Link: Pretty good, I'll admit. So I DID kill it, right?**

**Yup.**

**Link: I am content, then.**

**Be sure to look out for Chapter 5!**

**Midna: I still want to know what my part is...**

**You'll know by Chapter 7.**

**Midna: Swear?**

**Swear.**

**Midna: Good! Review!**


	5. The Temple of Time

**IT IS TIME FOR CHAPTER 5!!!**

**Link: Any other action scenes here?**

**Hmm...maybe. I don't see into the future on demand.**

**Midna: But you **_**can**_** see into the future, right?**

**Whatever you gotta tell yourself.**

**All: NEAT!!**

**Midna: LinkLord owns nothing!**

**Link: He also likes pie!**

**I've run out of additions! R&R!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Arrival**

I stared at the Temple. The giant eye stared back at me. "Yeah." I

murmured. "Exactly like I set it..." "Hey Durza!" I yelped and lost

balance, falling over. "Stop living in dreamland and let's go!" Eitak

screamed in my ear. I rubbed my earlobe and got up. When we entered,

a great screeching blasted me over. "WHAT THE --removed-- WAS THAT?!?"

I shouted. "I don't remember THAT in the programming, either..."

_"WHERE ARE YOU, MIGHTY HERO?!?"_

I shivered. "Oh yes, I remember that...

**Giant Eyeballed Creature**

**MELLISONA**

The great eye hissed and a tentacle surged forward, in the direction of Link. He

dodged it and shot it with an arrow. The tentacles holding it up were cut, and

with a boom it hit the ground. The tentacles flailed around and wrapped around

my waist. "Well, this is very bad." I commented emotionlessly before the

creature yanked me into the air. Eitak and Link slashed at the giant eyeball

as I was swung around. "I know I'm not supposed to be having fun right now,

but I AM!!" I shouted. "WOOHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!!"

After the cut me down, I helped to subdue the giant monster. It squirmed

and flailed, but this time I cut the tentacles that came my way. After

all the tentacles were cut, I jumped and thrust my sword into the creature's

pupil. It screeched and shook, then blew up. A large cloud of blue dust

jumped out of the smoke and flew together, forming a small oval-shaped

object. "It's the Ocarina of Time!" Link whispered. He walked forward and

caught it, staring at the mystical instrument. "The Ocarina has the ability

to stop, slow down, speed up, and skip over time." I told him, also

gazing at the instrument. "It can also go back in time, but only in times of

the utmost dire need." Link nodded and put the instrument away. Suddenly,

a twilitian portal opened up and Midna dropped out. "Hey, its Mr. Heir to the

Living Hero Legend!" she cackled. "Your great anscestor required my help to

save Hyrule in the past. Now it is time for you to recieve my help!" the imp

giggled. "We'll accept all the help we can get!" I said confidently, staring at

Midna. "What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?" "Yes." I

replied, but refused to answer when she questioned me further. We

headed to the next land, Afflikera. Domain of the Flute of Wind, and

their next destination. "Now," I began. "We head for the Castle of

Wind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awesome cliffhanger, I think.**

**Link: It was all right.**

**Anyone else wanna give their opinions?**

**Midna: Cool.**

**Eitak: Nice.**

**Alrighty! R&R!**


	6. The Journey

**Chapter six is in the house!**

**Link: What's a house?**

**(groan) (smacks myself in the forehead)**

**Midna: Link, stop being mean to LinkLord!**

**(thinking) OHMANOHMANOHMANOHMANSWEET!**

**Link: grumble grumble**

**Midna: LinkLord owns nothing!**

**Link: And he likes PIE!(echoes)**

**I...oh, for the love of a --removed--! Let's just get on with the story.**

**BTW,**

**From now on, the chapters r gonna b longer, and I'm gonna make it easier to read. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Journey**

--Everyone's POV--

Durza walked down the path, the forest's end just ahead. "Come on, guys! We're almost there!" he called back. Behind him, the others groaned. They had been hiking through the woods for nearly an hour.

"You're a bunch of babies." Durza called back before laughing and resumed walking. After they got out, he checked the surroundings and noticed two eyes looking at him. "Interesting." He said. "I never expected a Flame Panther to be this early in the game." the catlike creature jumped from the shadows, its red body covered with flame. "Yeah, put a sock in it, you big weakling." he replied. Durza reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue stone. "What is that?" Link and Eitak asked. "It's a magic stone." I explained. I raised it high above my head and cried, "**Ich rufe Regen zusammen, um dieses Tier zu durchnässen**! " a large cloud formed overhead and a drizzling rain fell onto the cat. It yowled and lumbered away. "Here you go."he stated, handing three stones to both Eitak and Link. The stones Link had were red, blue and green. Eitak had white, silver and pink. And Durza still had at least twenty left.

That night, Durza pulled out a brown stone and shouted, "**Ändern Sie die Masse und bilden Sie ein Bohrung Trio!**" there was a loud grating noise as the ground in front of them fell three feet below sea level, forming three holes each big enough for a small tent. Then he pocketed the brown stone and took out a grey one. "**Diagonal steigen Sie und bilden Sie ein Dach!**" At least six jagged pieces of stone rose from the ground and formed a pointed roof. Then he waved the stone and added, "...**Diese Platte senken und einen Eingang bilden!**" the pointed stone piece in front of him fell to the ground, making a den. He repeated the process on the other two. "Well, good night!" he said before clambering in. The other two, thunderstruck, staggered ackwardly into their makeshift tents.

The next morning, they walked through the woods and noticed thunderclouds ahead. "Looks like we're gonna get soaked." Link muttered. "Unless I do this." Durza cut in, raising a palegreen stone. "**Lassen Sie jene Wolken uns trocken lassen!**" a blast radiated from the stone, creating a temporary force field that faded away. "Well, THAT didn't work for more than three seconds." Eitak hissed. "Oh no?" Durza smirked just as the clouds passed over them.

The rain thundered down heavily, but swerved away just as it was nearing the tops of their heads. They continued to walk, perfectly dry as everything around them got soaked. They only got wet around the ankles: the force field could not keep dry what was already wet.After an hour of walking, the rain settled and finally stopped. At that time, Durza released the force field and automatically saw trouble ahead.

A very angry Flame Panther, with its flames half-extinguished, stood behind a scarred and larger Panther. Behind it were at least five other beasts. "Time for you guys to learn magic." Durza said. "Repeat after me!" he took out a grey stone."**O große Masse! Eine gezackte Spitze zu meiner Hand schicken!**" a large grey sharpened object shot from the ground and sailed right into Durza's hand. He then threw the object at the lead Flame Panther. It snarled and jumped away, then leaped at him. Eitak was the first to try the magic: she thought the words in her head, but then different words came to mind. "**Zähmen Sie diesen Flamme-Leoparden!**" a blast rattled from her white stone and covered the drenched Flame Panther. It snarled, fighting an invisible foe, then relaxed. "**Venuto al mio lato!**" she cried out. Durza shot a surprised look at her. How could she know the ancient words of taming (the second spell)? And the spell--it was impossible for her to know that incantation! Link was next. "**Sein Herz stoppen!**" the next Flame Panther froze, then fell over, dead. Link had stopped its heart. The Flame Panther Eitak had tamed was at her side. "**Salti negli alberi.**" she whispered. It whimpered, but leapt into the trees. She then lifted her silver stone and said, "**Frieren Sie das Trio ein!**" impossibly, an icy torrent blasted down from the sky and covered three Flame Panthers. When it cleared up, they were frozen solid. Durza noticed this and, despite the Flame Panther's teeth on his blade, reached into his pocket and pulled out his grey stone. "**Dieses Eis aufheben!**" a stone slab, flat at the top, rose from the earth and lifted the ice block. "**Aufstieg, Plattform des Steins!**" a second pillar exactly like the first rose. "**Den Leoparden in den Steinstäben einschließen!**" the only remaining hostile Flame Panther besides the alpha was surrounded by stone bars. "**Drücken Sie das Eis zum Rahmen!**" the ice was slided to the platform above the Flame Panther. "**Trio der Plattformen; Tropfen!**" all three platforms fell and the ice block crushed the last Flame Panther. Meanwhile, Durza lay panting and bloody at the Alpha's mercy. It had nicked him on the chest and head while he'd been distracted by magic. Eitak leaped forward and lifted Durza's palegreen stone that he'd dropped, crying, "**Schlagen Sie dieses Flamme-Leopard Alpha! Klopfen Sie es unten!**" The mighty winds gathered and knocked the Alpha over. Durza leaped up and, with one blow, severed its head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it!**

**Link: That's it?**

**No, I mean 'That's it!' As in I've found a good language for my magic.**

**Midna: Cool.**

**Link: Any other comments, LinkLord?**

**Yeah, I do! In the next chapters, after the characters chant the spell I'll translate it for you, demonstrated here.**

**Gelesen und Bericht! (**_**Read and Review!**_


	7. The Unbelievable

**I'm glowing with Chapter seven!**

**Link: And what is THAT supposed to mean?**

**Well...y'know, I have no idea myself.**

**Midna: Let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Gotcha.**

**Midna: LinkLord owns nothing!**

**Link: He also likes pie.**

**Very much!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Unbelievable**

--Everyone's POV--

Durza came to a cliff and stopped short. "Hey guys! Watch out; there's a-" the other two ran into him, and they tumbled off the edge. "-cliff." Durza finished before raising his palegreen stone and shouting,

"**O mächtiger Wind, verlangsamen unseren Abfall! Tragen Sie uns sicher zum See!**" O mighty wind, Slow our descent! Carry us safely to the lake!

The mighty winds suddenly swirled around them, carrying them to the lake nearby. They landed with a splash. "Since we're here, how about a game?" he asked, lifting his blue stone.

"**Uns Kiemen geben!**" Give us gills!

The trio spent the next hour swimming in the lake before they clambered out, drenched. "Hey, I've got a question." Link started, twisting his cloak to get the water out. "Yeah, so do I." Eitak added. "Fire away." Durza replied, breathing hard while leaning on a rock. Link cleared his throat. "Midna!" the imp came up suddenly. "Yes Link?" "How come you didn't help us when we were fighting those Flame Bassners?" "Flame _Panthers_." Durza corrected with a laugh. "Whatever!" Link emptied the contents of his boot onto the ground. "Because I can't fight very well." Midna replied stiffly, flying over to Durza. "And my question is where did those magic stones come from?" Eitak asked.

"It's an upgrade." Durza replied. "If we were playing the game, Link would get the magic stones as well as the Ocarina after defeating Mellisona." Eitak nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, Durza cried, "There it is!" they all whirled around and saw, in the distance, a castle that floated on a cloud. Beneath it was a gigantic hole. "Which one is the Temple of Wind?" Eitak asked. "I'd tell you, but you wouldn't like the answer." Durza replied, walking forward. A deep snarling froze him in his tracks.

Behind them was the Wolfos Alpha Durza had wounded. And behind it was at least four hundred Wolfos. "Holy..." Link began. "Son of a..." Eitak added. "Gun." Durza finished. The Alpha howled and the other Wolfos joined in. "I've got it!" Durza yelled over the roaring. He plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a greenish-purple colored stone. "**Lizardmen! Hören Sie meinen Anruf und steigen Sie!**" The ground shook, and faint calls could be heard beneath them. Durza's eyes widened, as if he had forgotten something. Still holding the wierd-colored stone he took out the brown one. "**Masse! Lassen Sie die loyalen durch!**" A deep ravine cracked open, and large Lizardmen (who look the way they sound) raced out. There seemed to be at least fifty in all. The ravine closed behind them, and Durza pocketed the stones. He directed fifteen Lizardmen to Link, and another fifteen to Eitak. He kept twenty for himself. "CHARGE!" he shouted, unsheathing his broadsword and bounding forward.

--Eitak's POV--

I whipped my blade forward, gorging a deep cut into the chest of one Wolfos. A shreiking cry pierced my eardrums, and the Lizardman to my left fell with six deep cuts in his chest. I stabbed the heart of the guilty wolf, and immediatly was forced to block another attack from a third. To my right, I saw Link battling his way through tons of Wolfos, but I could not locate Durza in the chaos. Suddenly, I caught sight of a certain area where Wolfos body parts were being flung into the air, and a large metallic weapon flashed through the crowd.

Guessing that's where Durza is.

--Link's POV--

I sliced another Wolfos, jumping back as its partner took a swipe at me. I laughed, dodging another attack, and then I stabbed one of them through the roof of its mouth. It shreiked, then fell limp. My Lizardmen bodyguards shielded me while I seperated flesh from blade, and then parted as I rejoined the fight. I noticed Durza slicing his way through legions of Wolfos, and then I saw that all of his Lizardmen were lying dead on the ground! He was fighting alone! I tried running after him, but another fifty Wolfos blocked my path. I growled, but decided I'd have to take care of them before I helped Durza.

--Durza's POV--

I took another swing. A flash as my sword glinted off the sun, and then ten Wolfos were sent flying. I twirled, then slashed my sword. Five of the hairy beasts were blown back from me. Suddenly, a heavy object landed on my back. Claws dug into my shoulders, and an extremely intense pain coming from my neck caused me to roar in agony. I fell to my knees, then I angled my sword and stabbed at the thing assulting me. A pained yip followed by a thud and sudden loss of weight told me it had succeeded, but now blood flowed from my neck and shoulders, and its clawed feet had cracked several of my ribs. _This_, I thought. _Is what I get for not thinking of my actions._ Another Wolfos leaped at me, and I tried to dodge, but I was a second too slow and its fangs sank into my leg. I screamed and cleaved its head off with my sword. I saw the yellow eyes of the Wolfos Alpha staring mockingly at me from behind the Wolfos army. I gritted my teeth and staggered to my feet. Behind me I heard Eitak's voice calling to me, but it was just a jumble of mixed sounds. I suddenly realized my vision was going blurry. I had to end this quickly. With a final roar, I blasted forward, knocking at least twenty furred fiends backwards. My sword became a massive cleaver, as I spun it in front of me Wolfos coming at me from the side were cut up. The ones in front were completely obliterated. Finally, I stood with my blade covered with Wolfos blood. The Alpha was before me, growling. I shouted and charged, slashing my sword. It jumped to the side, and my sword met the dirt. I pulled it loose and used the momentum to make another swing. The Alpha jumped up and avoided the singing blade. I yelled in frustration. My eyes could barely make out the shape of my enemy as it leaped at me. Before I lost consciousness, I saw the Alpha spring forward and claw three mighty gashes into my chest...

--Everyone's POV--

Eitak screamed as Durza, covered in two different types of blood, fell to the ground before the Alpha. Link was also enraged. But they could do nothing. A third-and-a-half of the army still remained, and they had their hands full. Eitak had lost seven more Lizardmen, and half of Link's team was gone. It was all they could do to defend their remaining guards as well as themselves. But suddenly, time seemed to slow down. Durza rose, his eyes glowing red, and blue electricity crackled around him. Then, in a voice and language no one could identify as human, he spoke.

"_**Destrina opthio naerra!!!**_"

A gigantic shockwave pulsed out from him, and all of the Wolfos dropped dead where they stood. Even the Alpha was felled. But the Lizardmen and Eitak, as well as Link, were unharmed. Then Durza passed out once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eitak: I can't believe that happened.**

**Link: We saw it with our own eyes. It had to be true.**

**Midna: Hmm...**

**Link: What is it?**

**Midna: I understood that.**

**Eitak: We'll force her to tell us later. For now, R&R please!**


End file.
